A Filha da Máfia
by Cacal-chan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata é filha de um dos maiores mafiosos de toda Tóquio, Hyuuga Hiashi. Cercada por pessoas de má índole e crimes hediondos, a jovem Hyuuga se encontra na tarefa de seduzir o filho do grande empresário Minato. O que ela não imaginava era de que acabaria se apaixonando pelo rapaz Uzumaki.


Capítulo I: Hyuuga Hinata

Seus golpes eram precisos e rápidos. A jovem Hyuuga praticava o taijutsu desde muito nova. Sempre que tinha tempo ficava horas e mais horas em seu treinamento solitário. A franja molhada de suor grudava em sua testa alva. Os cabelos lisos de vez em quando se soltavam do coque, dificultando sua sequência de golpes. Sua respiração oscilava devido à exaustão. O sol estava se pondo e a claridade do dojo era quase insignificante. Seus cabelos soltaram-se novamente interrompendo sua ultima sequência do dia. Curvou-se antes de fazer alusão de se retirar do dojo. Assim que caminhou em direção à saída, escutou alguns murmúrios e observou três silhuetas caminhando em direção ao escritório de seu pai.

Hinata amarrou os cabelos e suspirou pesadamente. Estava realmente cansada. As roupas largas estavam impregnadas em seu corpo devido ao suor. Sentia suas madeixas pesarem e seus pés um pouco doloridos, o suor a estava matando.

O que mais desejava naquele momento era em estar debaixo de um chuveiro deixando a água percorrer por todo seu corpo. Mas assim que saiu do dojo, seus pés resolveram tomar um rumo oposto. Andavam cautelosos em direção ao escritório de seu pai que não ficava muito longe dali. Logo que chegou próximo ao escritório ouvira uma voz robusta da qual desconhecia. Resolvera ficar escondida atrás de uma das tabuas de madeira que havia lá perto para que a luz do corredor não denunciasse sua silhueta.

Continuou ouvindo a voz desconhecida e de vez em quando escutava outras duas vozes naquele recinto. Enquanto a primeira voz era um tanto rude as outras duas permaneciam serenas. Tratavam-se de seu primo Neji e seu pai Hiashi. A Hyuuga decidiu aproximar-se um pouco mais para que pudesse entender a conversa.

"Então elas já chegaram... Sabe que esse tipo de negócios não é o nosso."

"Ainda não, mas pode ser. Os negócios de vocês não andam tão bem, enquanto os Uchihas..."

"Não diga esse nome na minha casa!"

"Desculpe, Hiashi-sama, não falei por mal."

Hinata escutava cada palavra atentamente, perdera o inicio da conversa e não fazia a mínima ideia de qual negócio eles estavam conversando. A família Hyuuga era muito conhecida em Tóquio por ser uma família de mafiosos, podiam estar tratando de qualquer tipo de negócio. A Hyuuga sempre ficava a par de muitos dos negócios de seu pai, mas nunca se envolvera neles. Na maioria das vezes era trabalhos pesados como trafico de drogas, cassinos e até mesmo assassinatos. Trabalhos nos quais envolviam muitas pessoas perigosas e seu pai sempre queria a proteger deles. Afinal era uma filha de mafioso e um dos mais importantes de toda a Tóquio, vivia cercada por seguranças que pertenciam ao mesmo clã.

Resolveu voltar para casa. Precisava de um banho. A água gelada percorria por todo o seu corpo nu. Os cabelos antes molhados pelo suor, estavam agora mais leves e eram banhados pela água do chuveiro. A água, apesar de gelada, estava bastante agradável para a jovem Hyuuga. Ficara por lá quase uma hora, não havia percebido o tempo passar. Pensava sobre a parte da conversa que ouvira há algumas horas. Qual era o negócio que seu pai ainda não fizera?

— Elas chegaram... – sussurrou pensativa.

Quem seriam elas? Seriam pessoas? Seu pai já trabalhou em vários negócios, mas nenhum deles propriamente com pessoas. Trafico de drogas, animais, mas de pessoas nunca. Sabia que os Uchihas traficavam mulheres, principalmente modelos e prostitutas. Provavelmente seria esse negócio que eles estariam falando. Hinata não sentira nenhum fio de terror ou surpresa ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Ao contrário, achara até que Hiashi-sama demorara demais em se envolver nisso. A única indagação da jovem era de que era estranho o clã Hyuuga trabalhar ao lado dos Uchihas, algo não se encaixava. Queria ter ficado mais um pouco para saber mais sobre o assunto. Mas é claro que seu pai lhe colocaria por dentro do assunto; afinal ela também era uma Hyuuga.

...

O jantar já se encontrava posto à mesa. Hiashi-sama encontrava-se sentado na cabeceira como o grande líder e patriarca Hyuuga que era. Neji sentava-se ao seu lado como seu braço direito e Hanabi ao seu lado esquerdo. Hinata que se atrasara um pouco preferia sentar-se um pouco mais afastada; ao lado da cabeceira vazia onde antes era ocupada pela matriarca Hyuuga.

― Hinata-neesan esta cada vez mais dedicada com o treinamento, passou a tarde inteira no dojo. – comentou como se justificasse o atraso da irmã à mesa, seu outo-san detestava atrasos. A face dele estava um pouco carrancuda com o comentário da mais nova, detestava mais ainda conversas no jantar.

O resto do jantar correu em perfeito silêncio. Hinata apenas sorriu para Hanabi em agradecimento e fitou os outros dois Hyuugas com curiosidade. Sabia que seu pai odiava conversar no jantar, mas quando se tratava de assuntos mais sérios ele costumava comentar superficialmente sobre algo. Achara que o que ouvira alguns minutos mais cedo tratava-se de algo sério da qual seria informada, mas parece que resolveram esconder o novo negócio da jovem Hyuuga, ela só não entendia o porquê.

― Bem... – iniciou-se assim que todos terminaram com as suas refeições. ― Já está tarde, Hanabi, Mikoto lhe levara até o quarto e Hinata e Neji apenas me sigam.

Assim que se levantou, os outros dois Hyuugas fizeram o mesmo. Hinata apesar de aparentar a mesma indiferença de seu primo, estava feliz. Já que Hiashi-sama decidiu compartilhar com ela o negócio sobre o tráfico de mulheres ou a possível união com o clã Uchiha, se é que realmente era isso que eles estavam tratando no escritório mais cedo.

O escritório em que se encontravam no momento não era o mesmo do qual a pequena Hyuuga ouvira a conversa horas atrás. Esse ficava na própria mansão Hyuuga, diferente do escritório anterior que ficava na parte de fora próximo ao dojo. Assim que puseram os pés no aposento, Hiashi-sama se pusera na poltrona do chefe enquanto os dois Hyuugas mantinham-se em pé aguardando a permissão do mais velho.

― Sentem-se. – prosseguiu assim que os jovens obedeceram a sua ordem. ― Há algumas horas recebi uma visita inesperada, Neji estava presente... – interrompeu-se e assim que Neji assentiu, continuou. ― Eu não vou dizer de quem se trata. Conversamos muito e ele me trouxe preciosas noticias. Neji... – disse fazendo menção para que seu sobrinho continuasse.

― Hai Hiashi-sama!

Assim que Neji prosseguiu Hinata não prestara muito atenção. Ficara intrigada com tudo aquilo. Sabia que não se devia nunca relatar o nome de seu informante, mas ela era sua filha. Hiashi-sama devia confiar nela, não devia? Ele confiava em Neji que era seu sobrinho, então porque escondia tudo dela. Neji parecia fazer uma introdução da família Uzumaki. Aquilo lhe era cansativo, ele não estava falando com uma criança e sim com ela. Hinata sabia muito bem sobre a família Uzumaki, e quem não sabia? Era o sobrenome mais bem sucedido do país na atualidade. Mas o que os Uzumakis tinham a ver com as garotas traficadas ou com os Uchihas? Será que ela havia se enganado? Será que eles não estavam falando de tráfico de pessoas?

― Enfim, os Uzumakis parecem estar interessados em trabalhar com jóias, mas precisamente com diamantes. E é ai que o clã Hyuuga entra na estória.

Hinata encarava-o sem entender. Sabia que os Hyuugas trabalhavam com falsificação de diamantes e sabia qual era o plano deles. Mas não entendia o que ela tinha a ver com aquilo. Geralmente Hiashi-sama a chamava para fazer pequenas "missões" onde ela apenas dava algumas ordens ou planejava um plano estratégico. Mas ao ver que parecia que eles já elaboraram uma estratégia e que se tratava de uma missão mais perigosa, ainda não entendia onde ELA entrava na estória.

― Hinata-sama, acredito que você entendeu nosso plano. Faremos negócio com os Uzumaki lucrando com os diamantes verdadeiros enquanto lhe damos nossas preciosidades falsas. O velho golpe do vigário.

― Se vocês já tem um plano então por que me chamaram? – indagou se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

― Bem... – principiou desta vez Hiashi-sama. ― Os Uzumakis nunca negociariam com mafiosos e nós não fabricamos diamantes legítimos e muito menos contrabandeamos para negociar diretamente com eles.

― Nós precisamos de um peão para dar o primeiro passo. – comentou Neji a encarando seriamente.

Hinata havia entendido que ela seria o peão do qual Neji se referia e ficara surpresa. Nunca havia trabalhado diretamente em um golpe, sempre era de dar ordens, mas nunca estava na cena do crime. Ela seria um peão? Mas...

― Por que eu? – se viu questionando.

― O filho de Minato chega amanhã no Japão, ele é a pessoa mais próxima da empresa que ainda não está envolvido completamente. Ele é a pessoa perfeita para se chegar à empresa sem ser percebido. Além de ser um rapaz solteiro, pelo que eu soube...

Sabia onde o pai queria chegar...

― Você quer que eu o seduza. – sua voz e sua feição permaneciam indiferentes, mas por dentro sentia-se incomodada com o papel da qual lhe fora dado.

― O que você me diz?

Hinata apenas o encarou e disse o que sempre dizia quando seu pai lhe trazia alguma missão.

― Farei o meu melhor, otou-san.

* * *

N/A: Olá Espero que gostem do capítulo, os capítulos serão postados aos domingos. Como eu postei hoje , não sei se o próximo eu postarei nesse domingo.


End file.
